fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zapoznanie wyspy cz.2
"Zapoznanie wyspy cz.2" - Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa! ''' '''Odcinek 2 "W poprzednim odcinku.. Debby:' Ale wysiadłaś. Zaraz? Ja nic w ogóle nie pamiętam z wyjścia na wyspę.. '' 'Bradley': To może ja opowiem.. Było to tak.. '' Destiny: Ale cudna wyspa <3. Mogę sobie ją pookrążać? Pliss! Eric: Może najpierw powitajmy zawodników. Destiny: '''Jasne Elric Ciasteczko! ''Destiny: Camille mnie z siekierą ściagała! Ratunku!'' ''Debby': Nie, nie ma jej.. ''Destiny: Uff..'' Słychać szelest. Widać jak szaleńcza Camille z siekierą biegnie wprost na zawodników. Przez pomyłke staje na kroczu Allana który piszczy. Bradley i Ross łapią tą dzikuskę a Shanica z Debby zawiązują ją znalezionymi lianami do drzewa. ''Destiny: Aaa! Ona chce mnie zgwałcić!'' Wszyscy patrzą ze ździwieniem na Destiny, ta robi PokerFace. Allisyn: A jak wyjaśnisz że jest ciemno? Eric: '''A gdyby tak na tej górze za wami ustawić kilka wielkich satelit które by zasłaniały słońce i sztucznie udawały księżyc? Ponieważ to mały obszar. Po zasłonie słońca wydawało się ciemno. Debby, Bradley, Ross. Wygrywacie zadanie ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Zdobywacie.." ' Eric: Debby, Bradley, Ross. Wygrywacie zadanie ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Zdobywacie.. nagrodę! Wszystkim mina zrzedła.. Ross: Ale jaką? Eric: Ah tak. Wasza trójka nie będzie musiała brać udziału w biegu! Bradley i Debby będą pierwszymi osobami w Drużynie A, a Ross w drużynie B! Ross: 'Ale dlaczego ja..? ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Ross: No nie! Debby można było by łatwo zmanipoulować! Teraz miejmy nadzieje że Allisyn dostanie się do mojej drużyny! (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Debby: '''Wii. Nie myślałam że wygram pierwsze zadanie! Dobrze że nie będę musiała biegać. Juhu! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Bradley:' Całe szczęście. Debby jak dla mnie jest lepszą kompanką niż Ross. Eric: 'Bieg jest łatwy. Od głównego placu czyli mety dzieli was 4 km. Jedynymi przeszkodami to gałęzie i dołki.. ''Nagle stała się jasność.. 'Eric: '''Czyli już Chefowa rozkręciła satelity? No dobrze więc wasza trójka wsiada do Jeepa. A wy biegiem! ''Debby, Bradley i Ross jak mówił Eric wsiedli do Jeepa i odjechali a reszta zawodników zaczęła biec.. Gdzieś w lesie Na przodzie leci Shanica, Sue i Allisyn. Trio dziewczyn. Tuż za nimi Gabe i Destiny (wraz ze swoim jednorożcem) ciągną Fletchera który cały czas śpi.. Mimo to prną jak szaleni. Zaraz za nimi biegnie Chyna z wyrzutami do Tori i Trina za schlastaniem jej kilka razy gałęzią. Milo i Allan biegną za nimi blisko siebie rozmyślając nad strategią. Na samym końcu Jasper, Relaigh i Steven uciekający przed ździczałą Camille która idzie sobie nadal z siekierą.. '''Shanica: Ja wygram te zadanie! Sue: '''Zamknij się pasztecie! '''Allisyn: '''Litości! '''Destiny: Puśćmy tego tłuścioszka.. Gabe: Nikogo nie zostawiamy! Chyna: Dlaczego taka piękność musi tak być traktowana. Chyna potyka się i ląduje twarzą w kałuży.. Zostaje daleko w tyle. Trina: '''Wiesz! Zastanawiam się dlaczego biegniemy a ty? '''Tori: '''Bo ruch to zdrowie! <3 '''Milo: -(szeptem)- No i wiesz.. później wyeliminujemy tą osobę.. Allan: -(szeptem)- I tak nasz plan się nie uda.. Allan nie zauważył wywalonej w błoto Chyna i przewrócił się na nią. Milo tylko wzruszając rękami dalej biegnie. Jasper: Ja długosz mamy jeszcze uciec? Relaigh: Normalnie mów! Steven: Uciekamy tylko aż zobaczymy różowego jednorożca! Jasper: Dobra! Camille: Hahaha! Jak ja uwielbiam straszyć! Jednorożec Destiny wyślizgnął się.. Wszyscy przez niego przeskakiwali. Jasper widząc go zatrzymał się a Camille w nieopanowanym biegu nie zdąrza wychamować i wpada na niego po czym mdleje. Jasper: Nie mogę ich zostawić.. Jasper wraca się po Chyne i Allana oraz bierze Camille i biegnie dalej w stronę placu głównego. Plac główny Eric wyleguje się na leżaku a Debby, Bradley i Ross rozmawiają sobie pijąc drinki.. Nagle przylatują pierwsze dziewczyny. Shanica, Allisyn i Sue. Eric wstaje z leżaka. Eric: '''Hejka dziewczyny! '''Shanica: Która wygrała?! Sue: Właśnie! Obym ja! Allisyn: '''A mnie to powoli wkurza. '''Eric: Żadna z was? To zadanie jest specjalne. Przejdzcie proszę na prawo. Zbulwersowane dziewczyny poszły na prawo. Następna przyleciała Tori. Bez Triny :< Tori: '''Gdzie Trina?! '''Eric: Zgubiła się? Przykro mi. Poczekasz na nią na lewje stronie. Tori z żalem poszła na lewo. Gabe, Destiny i Fletcher pojawili się jako kolejni. Eric: I kolejna trójka? Gabe: Musieliśmy go tutaj przywlec Destiny: 'A gdzie mój Jednorożec? :< ''Fletcher się obudził. '''Fletcher: '''Gdzie? Gdzie ja jestem? '''Eric: Gabe i Destiny pójdą na prawo a Fletcher'a poproszę na lewo. Gabe wraz z Destiny poszedł na prawo. Fletcher ze śpiącą miną na lewo. Kolejni pojawili się Trina i Milo. Eric: '''A jednak się znalazła. Trina, dojdź do Tori, zaś Milo przójdzie w drugim kierunku. '''Trina: '''Tori <3! '''Tori: Trina <3! Milo: A ja Milo! Poszli w swoje strony. Kolejni pojawili się. Steven i Relaigh. Eric: '''No i co z wami zrobić? Hmm.. '''Steven: Czyli nie przegraliśmy? Relaigh: Chyba pierwszy raz powiedziałeś coś co nie jest kłamstwem. Eric: 'Wiem. Steven, przejdziesz na prawo a Relaigh na lewo. Super co nie! ''Poszli na swoje strony nie pisnąwszy nawet słowa. Razem pojawili się Jasper, Chyna, Allan i Camille. 'Eric: '''Jak można zauważyć tylko jedna drużyna nie posiada tak dużej liczby zawodników. Cała wasza paczka na lewo! ''Jasper odstawił zawodników na ziemie. Dalej byli lekko skołowani ale poszli na lewo. Jasper jednak nie zwracając uwagi poszedł na prawo. '''Eric: Jasper! Ty też na lewo! Jasper wrócił na lewą stronę. Rzucił jednak Jednorożca do Destiny która go zgubiła w czasie biegu. Destiny: Jednorożec <3! Eric: Została mi ta trójka. Jak mówiłem Bradleyi Debby tworzą drużynę A i przejdą na Prawą stronę! Ross, przejdź do tej drugej. Trójka poszła w swoje strony. (Pokój Zwierzen) Ross: '''Co?! Nawet z Allisyn?! Nie nawidzę tego programu! '''Eric: No i mamy drużyny! A teraz wymyślcie nazwy. Pierwsza drużyna A czyli : Sue, Destiny, Debby, Gabe, Allisyn, Steven, Bradley, Shanica i Milo. Wy pierwsi. Drużyna się naradzała. Sue: Powinniśmy się nazywać Niedźwiedzie. Destiny: Nie bo.. Jednorożce <3 !! 140px|right Debby: Jak?! Gabe: Dlaczego taka?! Allisyn: Nawet słodka.. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Bradley: Reczywiście! Potraktują nad normalnie! Nawet wygrać to jest upokorzenie z taką nazwą. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna:' Haha! Zaraz się posikam! Nazwa trafina. Bezmózgi z rogiem! Haha! '''Eric:' Nod dobra. Drużyno "Jednorożce <3" hihi. Kolejna to drużyna B : Ross, Tori, Jasper, Trina, Camille, Chyna, Allan, Relaigh i Fletcher. A wasza drużyna jak będzie się nazywać? Drużyna się naradza. Tori i Trina: '''Proponujemy kucyki jak tamci mają Jednorożce. '''Camille: Albo Dynamite! ^^ Ross: Ogarnąć się. Allan: Ale ja tego Nie Ogarniam! 140px|right Chyna: Ja się chyba postrzelę! Eric! Jak możesz takie debilne nazwy zatwierdzać! Eric: Bo mogę. Nikt nie miał takich głupich nazw jak wy! Haha! Jasper: 'Ale to ni jest śmiszne! ''Eric śmieje się do rozpuchu. '''Eric: No dobra. Bo jeszcze wybuchnę od tego śmiechu. Powinniśmy iść na zadanie ale najpierw możecie się rozpakować w swoi chatkach. Każda drużyna ma własną. Jednorożce <3 po prawej a Nie Ogarniam po lewej. Drużyny zabrały swoje rzeczy stojące przed chatkami i weszły do środka. Chatka Nie Ogarniam 140px|right Zawodnicy weszli do chatek. Nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi po zobaczeniu aż takich marnych luksusów jak łóżka które mało nie rozwali się. Allan: E. To my mamy tutaj zamieszkać? Chyna: I tak niedługo wyleciesz! (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Chyna:' Może i nazwa drużyny jest dziwna ale nawet przez nią nie dam się wyeliminować z gry! Muszę zacząć wywalać najsłabszę ogniwa a nimi są Allan i Fletcher. Później te dwie słodkie idiotki! Jasper: Ale przynyjmnej są łóżka! Piętrowe łóżko się zawaliło. Jasper: To ja może naprawię łóżko. Ale potrzebne mi są narzędzia.. Camille: Przyniosę! Camille biegiem poszła po narzędzia. Ale nie drzwiami tylko walnęła prosto w ścianę rozwalając ją. Jasper -(krzykiem do Camille)- I także kilka sztachet! (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Jasper:' Moja drużyna jest fajna. Może trochę nie podoba mi się Camille i zachowanie Chyna'y. Liczę że damy popalić "Jednorożcom <3" Tori: Trina! Zajmuj jedne piętrowe łóżko! <3 Trina: Jasne Tori! <3 Trina szaleńczo podeszła do nierozwalonego jeszcze piętrowego łóżka. Tori: Możesz spać na górze! ^^ Trina: Nie, ty masz spać na górze! ^^ Allan: To ja będę spać na górze! Allan wprosił się pomiędzy dziewczyny i wszedł na łóżko u góry. Dziewczyny z bulwersem podeszły do innego piętrowego łóżka. (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Tori i Trina: '''Allan to palant: Zgadzamy się. Wiii <3 '''Ross:' Ja wezmę te oddzielne łóżko tam w koncie. A ty, Fletcher. Idź do Allana. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Ross: Nawet jeśli ten grubas zostanie tutaj. Nawet na jedną noc to ja się powieszę. Dlatego zdecydowałem że nie ważne gdzie ale najdalej od niego będę. Relaigh: '''Jasper? Mogę wziąść z tobą piętrowe łóżko? '''Jasper: Jasne! Jak tylko je odbuduja. Dobre? Chyna: Zaraz! Jeżeli wy wszyscy już się wybraliście i zostało ostatnie piętrowe łóżko to.. Camille ze wszystkim rzeczami wróciła. Camille: 'Już jestem Hermendo! Twoja kocica przyniosła ci rzeczy! Mrau! ''Chyna zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie. Chatka Jednorożcy <3 140px|right Podobnie zaaragowali jak reszta. Na jednym łóżku był wybrzuszenie. Podeszła do niego Allisyn. '''Allisyn: Ciekawe co to.. Allisyn odkryła.. Okazał się tam być tylko mały króliczek. Allisyn: Ooo. Jaki słodziaczek! <3 Sue: O. Patrzcie! Coś się w szafie rusza! Pewnie to kolejni królik. Sue otworzyła szafe. Wyskoczyło jakieś straszydło. Sue się przestraszyła i zaczęła bić tego potwora. Potwór już nieźle zbity wyskoczył przez okno i zniknął. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Sue:' Powoli wkurza mnie ta wyspa! Chcę już do domu! Tak bym zaaragowała jakbym się na prawdę bała. Oprócz tej nazwy drużyny mam to w d*pie! Wygram i kupię sę takiego straszydła! Gabe: Wow! Dobra. Ja biorę piętrowe łóżko. Kto ze mną? Bradley: Ja mogę. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Bradley: Gabe jest spoko i nie myślcie że chcę się z nim zaprzyjaźnić żeby ochronić swój zad. Wiem jednak jako że wygrałem pierwsze zadanie drużyna będzie na mnie liczyć. I będę potrzebował kompana. Osoby która mi chętnie pomoże. Shanica: Sue! Masz jak najadalej być ode mnie! Sue: Pff. A kto by chciał być przy tobie blisko pasztecie! Shanica złapała Allisyn. Shanica: Hej przyjaciółeczko! Weźmiemy razem piętrowca? Allisyn: Jasne? (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Allisyn: Co?! Ja nie chce być tą dziewczyną która jest w środku sporu! Myślicie że to tak fajnie! Zaraz będą mnie ciągały po różnych stronach. Pewnie nawet wcale mnie Shanica nie lubi! :< ''Allisyn i Shanica poszły do piętrowca. Debby chciała wziąść osobne łóżko ale Sue się na niego rzuciła i Debby odpuściła.. '''Destiny: Juhu! Kowbojeczko! Chcesz być ze mną w parze. Znaczy w w tym.. jak.. to.. trójkącie.. Mojego Jednorożca się nie da wywalić. Debby: No mogę. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Debby:' Może to nie będzie tak źle wyglądać jak myślę. Sue! Wredna! Ja chciałam osobne łóżko! Ale ona oczywiście musiała się na nie rzucić. Chętnie bym je teraz rozwaliła! Milo: Och. To zostaliśmy we dwoje z piętrowym łóżkiem. Steven: Nie wiedziałem! Milo: Zamknij się! Ja biorę górę. Steven: A ja obiecuję że cię z niej nie zwalę. Milo: Na prawdę? Steven wywalił z górnego łóżka Milo a sam zajął jego miejsce. Steven: Nie! Plac Główny 140px|right 140px|right Eric przebrany w szorty już stał na samym środku placu czekając na zawodników popijając sobie drinka razem z Chefową która miała przy sobie pistolet. Zawodnicy wkrótce się zjawili. Eric: '''O już jesteście! Co tak późno? '''Relaigh: Musieliśmy naprawiać łóżko i ściane. Allisyn: My mieliśmy problem z straszydłem. Co 5 minut wracało. Eric: A..ha? Przygotujcie się na pierwsze! Oficjalne! Zadanie Drużynowe! Chefowa odpaliła pistolet i poszła w góre duża ilość konfetti. Zawodnicy nawet nie poruszyli się. Eric: No co jest? Aj! Dobra. Żeby było ciekawie zadanie zostało rozłożone na 4 części. W każdej weźmie udział 2 zawodników. Oprócz ostatniej gdzie będzie trójka. Więc każdy z was się zmierzy! Wygra drużyna która zdobędzie większą ilość punktów. Jasne? Zawodnicy kręcili głową na znak nie. Eric: To super! Zadanie: Port Luzerów: 140px|right 140px|right Przy pomoście były dwie motorówki. W jednej siedział Bradley a w drugiej Ross. Linkami od tyłu trzymały się Debby i Tori które zresztą były na nartach wodnych. Na morzu było porozrzucane około 13 flag w różnych kolorach. Eric: Zastanawiacie się co będziecie robić? Już wam mówię! Motorówka Jednorożców <3 lub Nie Ogarniam będzie ciągnęła ślicznotkę na nartach przez te oto morze by zebrać, uwaga!, 7 flag! A dlaczego jest ich tylko 13? Bo tylko jedna drużyna może je zdobyć! Drużyna która pierwsza zdobędzie 7 flag wygrywa! Rozumiecie? Zawodnicy w motorówkach i na wodzie kiwneli głową. Eric: No to do START! Nie Ogarniam ruszyli a Jednorożce <3 nie mogą odpalić silnika. Ross: Juhu! Tori: '''Gaz do dechy! '''Bradley: No co jest?! Debby: Przekręć ten cholerny kluczyk! Bradley wreszcie odpalił silnik. Nie Ogarniam miały już jedną flagę. Debby: 'Widzę jedną. Na prawo! ''Debby pochyliła się i zdobyła jedną flagę dla Jednorożców <3. '''Bradley: Jest! Teraz następną łap! Tori: Nie tak szybko! Tori i Ross zdąrzyli szybciej podpłynąć do flagi i zdobyli już drugą. '' '''Ross': Yeah! Debby przez nie uwagę nie zauważyła flagi i minęła ją. Debby: Bradley! Ufasz mi!? Bradley: Tak jabky! Debby: '''Za 20 sekund zawróć na prawo! '''Bradley: Ok! Debby puściła się linki i skręciła w lewo. Zabrała 2 flagę i płynęła do 3. Brakowało już jej prędkości ale udało jej się złapać. Bradley jak obiecał skręcił w prawo i nie przestawał w tą stronę skręcać. Wtedy linkę ponownie miała złapać Debby ale była za nisko i obwiązała się jej wokół nogi i pociągnęła. Bradley: '''Debby! '''Ross: Haha! Tori: Lebiegi! Tori pochwyciła 3 flagę ale nie zauważyła kamienia i walnęła w niego. Wszystkie flagi wyleciały jej z rąk. Debby odwiązując nogę z linki i trzymając się jej wraz z Bradleyem podpłyneli po nie i razem zebrali już 6. Tori i Ross byli bardzo blisko flagi. Ross: Tori! Złap tą! Debby: 'Bradley! Podpłyń tam! ''Bradley podpłynął do Motorówki Nie Ogarniam. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Dziewczyny zaczęły się bić. Flaga była dość blisko. Ross jednak w nią wjechał i wybiła się w powietrze. Każda z dziewczyn mogła ją zdobyć. Wyjątkowo wpadła w ręce Debby która trzymała już 7 flag co świadczyło o zwycięstwie Jednorożców <3 '''Eric: Jednorożce <3 wygrywają pierwsza rundę! Jednorożce <3: Juhu! ! ! Eric: Zapraszam wszystkich na kolejne zadanie! Gdzieś w lesie: Widać było drogę z różnymi kałużami i innymi pułapkami. Była ona o długości 300 m. Fletcher i Relaigh startowali od Nie Ogarniam a od Jednorożców <3 Sue i Shanica. Eric: W tym zadaniu musicie mieć dużo siły i dużo koleżeństwa! Haha! Nie no, dziwnie to brzmi. Jedna osoba wejdzie na plecy drugiej. Będziecie musieli się ścigać. Są też pułapki które wam utrudnią życie. Drużyna która pierwsza przekroczy linie mety wygra! Więc do boju. Fletcher chciał wejść na plecy Relaigha ale ten protestował. Fletcher: '''Ja jestem mniej ciężki niż ty. '''Relaigh: Haha! Chyba sobie żartujesz! Ty będziesz mnie niósł! Dziewczyny się biły. Shanica: Ja ciebie wezmę na plecach! Jestem lepsza i silniejsza! Sue: Twój tłuszcz najwidoczniej ćwiczy na siłowni! Nie dasz sobie rady! Fletcher i Relaigh spojrzeli na kłótnie Sue z Shanicą i uświadomili sobie że ktokolwiek będzie kogo niósł i tak szybciej dojdą niż te dwie dziewczyny. Fletcher skoczył na plecy Realigh. Ten mało się nie wywrócił ale tępem ślimaka jakoś szedł.. Po kilkunastu minutach każdego to już nudziło. Sue i Shanica nie miały siły walczyć a Fletcher i Relaigh dopiero przebiegi 15 m. Shanica: '''No dobra. Wygrałaś. Zabierzesz mnie na plecach. '''Sue: Chyba śnisz. Nie mam siły. Shanica: No to ja cię zabiorę. Sue: Okej Sue trybem ślimaka weszłą na Shanicę. Shanica zaczęła biec jednak raczej biegła w tempie osoby normalnie idącej. '' '''Sue: '''Szybciej.. '''Shanica: '''Staram się. '''Fletcher:' Doganiają nas! Relaigh: Ja cię i tak tacham! Szybciej nie mogę! Shanica weszła w jakieś błoto a następnie w ruchome piaski, tylko że w mini wersji. Shanica: Eric? Was na prawdę nie stać na porządne przeszkody? Eric: A co mnie to! Ważne że oglądalność! Shanica szła dalej. Trochę przyśpieszyła jak zaczęła ją Sue klepać po głowie. W tym czasie chłopacy szykowali się do wejścia w błoto. Błoto było tak duże że Relaigh cały w niego wpadł a Fletcher przez swój ciężar nie dawał mu się wynurzyć. '' '''Relaigh:' MmMmmmMmmMmm! Fletcher: Nie słyszę. Nie mówi się z błotem w ustach! Shanica po szybkim biegu dotarły na mete. Chefowa zdjęła Fletchera i uwolniła Relaigha po czym zabrała go do punktu medycznego. Eric: Gratulacje Jednorożce <3. Wygrywacie kolejne zadanie! Jednorożce <3: Juhu! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: Argh! Moja drużyna to kompletna wiocha! Nawet jednego zadania nie umią wygrać! Eric: Zapraszam na 3 zadanie! Samolot, skrzydło: Na skrzydle z spadochronami stały Chyna i Trina a na drugim skrzydle Allisyn i Milo. Eric był w środku kabiny dla pilotów. Samolot leciał a wszyscy jakoś próbowali wytrwać na nim. Eric: Co nie że fajnie! Waszym zadaniem jest wytrwanie na skrzydle jak najdłużej. Drużyna której zawodnik wytrzyma najdłużej wygrywa 3 zadanie! Chyna: Co?! Myślałam że będzie coś z skakaniem! Allisyn: Ale to niebiezpieczne! Eric: Właśnie o to chodzi! Milo: Jak cię dorwę to cię stłukę! Eric: Jak coś mi zrobisz to ja cię wywalę z programu! Haha! Trina: Ja chcę do Tori! Skaczę :< Chyna: A tylko mi spróbuj a odgryzę ci ręke! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: '''Tak na prawdę w życiu bym jej ręki nie odgryzła. Byłam przerażona i chciałam wygrać. Nie odgryzę jej ręki, nie odryzę jej ręki, słowo.. Wytrzymaj Chyna. Zaraz! To nadal kręci!? '''Allisyn: Poddajcie się, i tak nie wygracie! Chyna: Ździwisz się! Allisyn: A co mi zrobisz!? Chyna złapała Trinę i rzuciła nią w Allisyn, obie spadły. Chyna: Teraz tobą się zajmę! Milo: 'Jesteś porąbana! ''W Chyne wleciały ptaki. Zachwiała się i prawie spadła ale złapała się za skrzydło i nie puszczała. '''Milo: '''Spadaj! '''Chyna: Nigdy! Milo ciągle wgapiał się w Chyne, nie wiedział czy spadnie czy nie. Nie zauważył że ptaki na niego lecą. Zwaliły go. Jedyna jak na razie została Chyna która zdobyła zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny. Eric: 'Zwyciężyłaś Chyna! Wasza drużyna zdobywa pierwsze zwycięstwo! Ale następnym razem! Nie rzucaj własnymi kolegami z drużyny! ''Chyna puściła się i odpaliła spadochron. Góra: Destiny, Gabe, Steven, Jasper, Camille i Allan byli przywiązani linkami Bange. Stali na wzgórzu. U dołu w wodzie były różne przedmioty. '''Eric: Ostatnie zadanie! Każdy z was pojedyńczo skacze z Bange do wody. W wodzie jest dużo rzeczy. Każdy z was jednak ma wyłowić 6 rzeczy z tej listy. Eric dał każdej drużynie listy. Eric: Kto pierwszy zdobędzie te 6 rzeczy wygrywa! Rozumiecie? Wszyscy kiwneli. Eric: No to START! Gabe: Mamy: Parasolkę, Koło od roweru, Czerwony kamień, Płytę CD, Aparat i Jednorożec? Destiny: 'Jednorożec! <3 ''Destiny rzuciła się w dół. 'Steven: '''No super. Mogłeś tego nie mówić. ''Destiny powróciła z Jednorożcem. '''Destiny: '''Wiii <3 Następny do kolekcji! <3 '''Allan: No dobra to my mamy : Miske, Komputer, Paczkę, Zeszyt, Bluzkę i Wieszak. Jasper: To ja skaczę. Jasper skoczył , wrócił z niczym. Jasper: A co ja miał znaleźć? Camile: Ja chcę! Camille skoczyła. Allan: Jedną z tych 6 rzeczy. Camille wraca z Wieszakiem. Jasper: Ja też wezmę wieszak. Jasper skoczył ponownie. Steven w tym samym czasie. Gabe: Musisz coś znaleźć! Steven wrócił z Płytą CD i Aparatem. Japer wciąż nie wracał. Allan: A dlaczego Jasper jeszcze nie wrócił? Camille: Nie wiem. Zapytaj linki która jest rozwalona. Allan: Rozwalona?! Camille: 'Noo taak. Rozwalona ._. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Eric: Uwaga! Jasper nie zginął! Nie bójcie się! Gabe: Teraz ja! Gabe rzucił się. '' '''Destiny:' A co dalej na liście? Destiny szukała listu. Okazało się że Gabe wziął go ze sobą przez pomyłkę. Gabe wrócił na wzgórze z Czerwonym Kamieniem i Parasolką. Destiny: Masz list? Gabe: 'O nie! Musiałem go wziąść ze sobą i upuścić w wodzie! ''W tym czasie drużyna przeciwna zebrała już 4 swoje rzeczy. '''Steven: Ojeju. Nic się nie stało. Gabe: Kłamiesz! Przeze mnie przegramy. Gabe usiadł rozżalony. Steven: 'Musimy brać byle jakie przedmioty. Na pewno któryś z nich to będzie ten. '''Destiny: '''Jasne! <3 ''Steven rzucił się wodę. '''Allan: Co nam brakuje?! Camille: Komputer i Bluzka Sir! Haha! Allan: Nurkuj! Camille: Sam nurkuj! Camille zepchnęła do wody Allana.' ''W tym czasie Destiny z Steven'em na zmiane nurkowali i przynosili różne przedmioty. Drużyna, Nie Ogarniam miała już 5 przedmiotów. Wreszcie wróciła Destiny. '''Destiny: No nie! To głupie koło od roweru. Już na pewno się nie wyrobimy! :< Eric: Koło? Wygraliście Zadanie drużyno Jednorożce <3. ! Brawo! Ale to nie koniec nagród! Możecie korzystać z Jacuzzi aż do początku nastepnego zadania. Jacuzzi już stoi pod waszą Chatką. Jednorożce <3: Juhu! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Gabe:' A jednak wygraliśmy! ^^ Wii <3 '''Eric:' A was, drużyno Nie Ogarniam zapraszam na ceremonię! Przed Chatką Jednorożców <3 140px|right Drużyna Jednorożce <3 świętowała zwycięstwo w Jacuzzi. Sue i Shanica wreszcie się nie biły i gadały z Debby. Destiny bawiła się swoim jednorożcem. Steven i Milo także rozmawiali. Gabe i Bradley relaksowali się a Allisyn siedziała spięta. Sue: I wygraliśmy! Shanica: '''Dzięki mnie między innymi! '''Sue: Eee, nie? Ja ci pozowliłam mnie wziąść na barana. To dzięki mnie! Debby: '''Wszystkie się dobrze spisałyśmy. '''Sue: Nie wtrącaj się! Shanica: Właśnie! Ja tutaj jestem gwiazdą! Sue i Shanica znów zaczęły się bić. Debby: '''Ja tu zwariuję! '''Destiny: Jak tam panie Jednorożcu? <3 Prawda że fajnie? <3 Jednorożec: .... Destiny: Wiedziałam <3 Milo: Chcesz wejść do mojego sojuszu? Steven: Nie! Milo: '''Mów prawdę. '''Steven: Chcę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Milo:' Skoro ten debilny Allan jest w tej drugiej drużynie to ja będę w sojuszu z Steven'em. Jego strata! Gabe: '''Jak dobrze po zadaniu! Ooo.. '''Bradley: Musimy częściej wygrywać teraz.. Bradley spojrzał na obolałą Allisyn. Bradley: Co ci się stało? Allisyn: Chyna na samolocie zwariowała i rzuciła we mnie Trinę.. Ałł :< Bradley: Chodź. To może być skurcz lub coś podobnego. Wymasuje si plecy. Bradley podszedł do Allisyn i zaczął masować jej plecy. Allisyn: Jak dobrze.. *-* (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allisyn: 'Stop! Nie dość że Ross mnie podrywał to jeszcze ja chyba się zakochuje w tym różowo włosym kolesiu. Ross trafił do przeciwnej drużyny ale wydaje mi się że coś do niego czuję a teraz, Bradley też mi się podoba. Czy to nie dziwne że w przeciągu jednego dnia zakochałam się w dwóch facetach. Miałam być twarda a teraz zachowuje się jak jakaś.. brak mi słów na siebie :< Ceremonia Rozdania Kiełbasek 140px|right ''Miejsce te bardzo przypominało miejsce ceremonii na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Zamiast kubła przy którym stoi Chris jest Gruba decha przybita kilkoma gwoździami do innych beczek. Eric już czekał z kiełbaskami. Zawodnicy powoli zaczęli przychodzić i zajmować miejsca. '''Eric: '''Witajcie na swojej pierwszej ceremonii ofiary! '''Allan: Szybciej! Chyna: Powiedz tym frajerom żeby już spadali! Eric: 'Najpierw zasady. Jest was 9 po raz ostatni. Jeden z was dzisiaj wyleci z programu. Symbolem przetrwania jest kiełbaska! Kto ją dostanie jest bezpieczny! Pierwszy który na pewno nie odpada jest Ross! ''Eric rzuca mu kiełbaskę. '''Ross: Wiadomo! Eric: Następni : Chyna.. i.. Trina! Eric rzucił im kiełbaski. Trina: A co z Tori? :< Chyna: Też mi zaskoczenie! Eric: Co mnie dziwi.. Camille! Rzuca jej kiełbasę którą od razu połyka. Eric: Następny Allan! Eric rzuca mu kiełbaskę. Allan: A chciałem jechać do domu. Eric: Została mi 4. Jeden z was dostał tylko 1 głos. Tą osobą jest.. Tori! Eric rzuca jej kiełbaskę. Tori: '''Wiii <3 Nadal w programie z Triną <3 '''Trina: Wiii <3 Eric: Wasza trójka przyczyniła się do przegranej. Wszyscy jesteście zagrożeni. Ale na pewno.. z zagrożonych.. nie odpadnie.. Jasper! Eric rzuca mu kiełbaskę Jasper: Ja wiedzieć że przejdziem! Eric: Znowu spotkanie między wami! W wyzwaniu też byliście razem i razem przegraliście! Ale jeden z was dostał najwięcej głosów. Kto? Z programem.. żegna się.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Eric: 'Fletcher! Relaigh! Jeszcze pobędziesz tutaj! ''Eric rzuca mu kiełbaskę '''Relaigh: Jest! Fletcher: Wywalacie najlepszego zawodnika w tym programie! Zemszcze się! Chefowa zaprowadziła Fletchera w stronę Portu Luzerów. Głosowanie: Tori i Trina: My głosujemy na Fletchera. Okropny z niego gość. Taak. We wszystkim się zgadzamy <3 Ross: '''Głos na Jaspera, dlaczego? Powoli mnie doprowadza do szału jego kaleczenie języka. '''Chyna: Głosuje na Fletchera! Ochydny typ! Fletcher: Oczywiście że Tori. Zawaliła na pierwszym zadaniu! Allan: '''Jasper! Dlaczego nie Fletcher? Bo przynajmniej Fletcher by nie poleciał w dół bez sprawdzenia czy jego linka Bange się nie rozwaliła! '''Camille: Fletcherek! Mój misiek już jest za tłusty i śmierdzący. :< Relaigh: Fletcher, proste. Jasper: 'Ja głosować na Fletcher'a. Pownien przestać tak ciągle spać! Port Luzerów ''Związany Fletcher jest turlany przez Chefową. '''Fletcher: Taa.. Ucieknę ze statku jak mnie tam wsadzicie! Eric: A kto powiedział że ty odpłyniesz statkiem. Ku oczom Fletchera pojawiła się Rakieta z Inicjałami TDI! Fletcher: Co.. to? Eric: Zostaniesz wsadzony na tą rakietę i wystrzelony. Jak ci się uda to zeskoczysz i przeżyjesz wybuch! Haha! Powodzenia! Chefowa wsadziła Fletchera na rakietę. Eric: Papa! Rakieta wystrzeliła. Słychać było krzyk Fletchera. Gdzieś w oddali widać było błysk. Eric: '''Jej! Udało nam sie przeżyć jeden dzień na wyspie! Nowe show wystartowało! Totalnie! Dramatyczna! Wyspa! Oglądaj więc nasze Show! '''Koniec ;) Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Supcio <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Raczej gorszy niż takiego jednego żula Mógłbyś przestać pisać po kaszubsku? Do bani A ja się zastanawiam jak długo będziesz dawał takie p*erdolone odpowiedzi do ankiety! -.- Jesteś zadowolony co do eliminacji Fletcher'a? Jasne <3 Taak sobie o_o Jasne że nie, ja go lovciam -.- Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspy!